X-ray computed tomography (CT) is a procedure that uses computer-processed x-rays to produce tomographic images of an object. A tomographic image of an object is an image of a conceptually two-dimensional “slice” of the object. A computing device may use the tomographic images of the object to generate a 3-dimensional image of the object. X-ray CT may be used for industrial purposes to conduct non-destructive evaluation of objects.